Frozen Fox
by mastercns
Summary: Naruto has become Immortal. Ed and Al are trying to find the philosophers stone and destroy the Homonculus once and for all. But with a certain hero from an era long since past what will happen and will they ever learn who and what Truth really is and what is Truths connection to this Frozen Fox.
1. 1: Frozen Fox revealed

**A/N: I'm back readers and once again focused. I lost all focus on this over the holidays mostly due to my ADHD but with me back on medication I am back and with a new story to herald my return to the world of writing. This will be a Naruto crossover Fullmetal Alchemist with no pairings decided and up for vote. Anyway on with the story.**

"Hey Al come have a look at this," called a blond teenager who was undeniably too short for his own age. The boy wore a red coat that went down to his legs with a strange symbol on the back that looked like a snake coiled around a Christian cross. Underneath that he wore black long pants and a black shirt and dangling from his hip was a silver pocket watch, symbol of a state alchemist.

"What is it Ed, found something on the purification arts?" A child like voice came from a giant suit of armour that didn't seem to match up with the voice.

"No, no nothing on the purification arts but this scroll says it was written in the era of Shinobi," said the blond boy now identified as Ed.

"What but I thought all scrolls from that time would've been destroyed!" Shouted Al as he rushed over the armour making clanking sounds as it moved.

"Well I guess we were both wrong let's read shall we," Ed suggested and with that they began to read the scroll.

_To whoever is reading this in whatever time it may be:_

_ I am Konohamaru, seventh Hokage of Konoha, and I just saw what should be impossible. The Shinobi known as Naruto Uzumaki believed to be killed in the final battle against Akatsuki where he destroyed them is alive. He seems to have absorbed the Kyuubi, or Nine Tailed Demon Fox, into his body and is now a Hanyou, or half demon. I believe him to be immortal as it has been thirteen years since that attack but he has not aged a day, and it within reason that he is immortal as the Kyuubi was immortal too. If one is to find or see Naruto, aka the Frozen Fox, they are to not engage at all costs. Reason: he has just killed an entire battalion of Kiri Shinobi without sustaining a single injury._

_Written by Konohamaru 7__th__ Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves._

"Hmm not much help and really, immortality, that can't be real even the Homonculus aren't able to achieve immortality so how can a human," said Ed as he left to go search for my books.

Al just shrugged his armoured shoulders and left.

_Several weeks later. Location: underground Homonculus base_

"You mean the other sacrifice was Roy," Lieutenant Hawkeye said.

The Homonculus Lusts' response was to just grin.

"You BITCH!" Hawkeye said as she started unloading every gun she had on Lust only for her to run out of ammo and all the bullet holes to heal up.

Hawkeye then fell to her knees in despair and started crying.

"Such a pathetic, weak creature," Lust said as she walked towards her to end her life. Though Al got in her way and took her very sharp and extremely elongated fingers into him.

"Alphonse get out of here you still have a reason to live!" Shouted the Lieutenant becoming hysterical as Al kept on taking the attacks for her.

"I won't, I won't, I won't let anyone else die because of my helplessness, and I won't let those I'm protecting die in front of me ever again!" Al declared as his armour kept getting damaged.

"Nicely said Alphonse Elric," Said the voice of Colonel Roy Mustang from the doorway and Al quickly put up an earth wall using alchemy to protect them from the flames that Roy would inevitably use to kill the Homonculus.

But it wasn't to be, because before Lust had a chance to even turn around she heard a voice that made even her freeze up in terror.

"Yes very nicely said young one," Said a voice that smooth as ice but you could feel the power that the voices owner held just by him speaking. It was one of those voices that made everyone stop and listen to what you had to say.

"Who are you, show yourself!" Roy demanded as Al brought his wall down.

Once the earth wall was down a figure walked out of the shadows. He was wearing a black trench coat that went all the way up and covered the lower portion of his face. The bottom of the coat had dark ocean blue spikes with white tops looking like mountains and on each sleeve there was a white fox going along it. The sleeves came down so far that covered his hands as he walked out and finally he had a hood up and his head down so no one could see his face or hair. As he walked you could a click on the floor signifying that he had clawed feet or had automail limbs.

"What are you doing here?" Lust asked very much afraid which surprised everyone in the rom except for the cloaked figure as all of them thought that nothing could scare a Homonculus.

"I am just here as an observer like I have always been my dear Lust," responded the man coolly as he walked up to her.

All of a sudden a gunshot was heard and the cloaked figure was on the ground clutching his knee that had a bullet hole in it. Though before their eyes the hole closed up in a matter of seconds. "What the fuck was that for?" The cloaked man yelled at him as he got up.

"I don't want to have to deal with two Homonculus today so stand aside," Roy said in a voice that left no room for argument.

The cloaked figure just threw his head back and laughed, which sounded more like an insane cackle than a laugh, and disturbed many in the room. "Oh that's a good one you think I am a Homonculus please I am no such thing I am a demon."

"Do not aggravate him," warned Lust in a fearful voice casing all to look at her, "your lives and mine are a blink of the eye to him."

"Why are you so scared of him?" Al asked Lust but the cloaked man beat Lust to the answer.

"Because everything is scared of something and the Homonculus are scared of me because I am the only thing that can kill the lower ones with one life of their lives being lost but I think I should give you some more information Al but only when you have your brother with you," He said, "when you are next with your brother just call for me and I will come."

"Ok but what do I call you?" Al asked.

This one oh so innocent answer would set off a chain of events that would plunge the world into madness later, "You can call me the frozen fox, oh and goodbye Lust…forever," said the Frozen Fox whilst the last part was said once he was behind them all without any of them see him move.

Everyone except Lust turned around to look at him in shock as they hadn't seen him move but he was gone. When they turned back to Lust she was crumbling to dust, dying, before she was no more.

**A/N: So what did you think of the first chapter of the Frozen Fox, not sure if I will go back to the bending Shinobi but with me focused again I know I shall continue this one. For now though goodbye and review.**


	2. 2: Let the Games Begin

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the second chapter. Will we finally find out who the cloaked man is and are there more secrets we have yet to find out read on to see for yourselves. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto otherwise I would make a second series of Fullmetal like this.**

Ed was standing next to his mother's grave looking at the man in front of it with shock and hurt evident on it, for standing in front of his mother's grave was a man he never wanted to see. His _father_.

"You bastard what are you doing here?" Ed shouted at his father as he just turned his head to look at him.

"You've gotten taller," Hohenhime stated completely ignoring Ed's outburst.

"Do you have any idea of the amount of stress you put mom through when you left?" Ed shouted and started ranting only for his father to ignore him and mutter to himself about various subjects.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ed finally snapped at him.

"Well that is the kind of man your father is," a new voice said that was smooth yet held an underlying power.

Both father and son turned their head to the side and saw that standing in the graveyard was a cloaked figure (we all know who he is so I shall not explain again what he looks like) with a creepy smile that they could see due to the fact he had lifted his head a bit.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed shouted whilst pointing a finger at the cloaked man.

"Keep it down shorty I'm here to speak to your dad," the man said unknowingly pissing Ed off more for calling him short.

Ed ran towards him with his fist held back screaming, "I AM NOT FUCKING SHORT!" Once he got in front of him he let loose his automail fist only for the man to catch it in one hand and throw him to the side with no apparent effort.

"Hmm seems you have a temper problem anyway Hohenhime I come with a warning," The man said walking towards Hohenhime.

Hohenhime just nodded and the man continued, "It shall start soon I would hurry up with the plan before this world goes to shit."

"What do you mean 'go to shit' and what plan?" Ed asked as he made his way back to his father.

"Nothing you need to worry about opener of the gate," the man said making Ed's eyes to widen in shock.

"How do you know about the gate?" Ed asked.

"Because all shit that happens on Earth revolves around godly beings and gates why should it be different this time?" questioned the strange man before he left.

"When you see Al again ask him to call me and I shall explain more," and with that he just seemed to disappear into thin air.

_Week later. Location: Roy's office Grand Central_

"So what did you need to talk to me about Fullmetal?" Asked the Flame Alchemist from behind his desk.

"Well we didn't want to ask you anything but we thought you might want to hear what the Frozen Fox has to say to us seeing as you were there that night," Al said.

In the room were Roy, Armstrong, Ed and Al all having gotten together for a 'meeting' in order to meet up with this Frozen Fox as he had called himself that night. They wanted answers to put it plainly and they wanted them now.

"So you finally called me huh?" Said our favourite mysterious, cursing cloaked man from behind Roy making him turn round to face him.

"When did you arrive?" Roy asked.

"Just now, so what do you want to know?" Asked the man.

"For a start just who are you?" Ed asked.

"I guess you deserve that much," he said as he threw the hood back and looked up, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki or the Frozen Fox."

What the occupants of the room were looking at was an 18 year old orange haired man whose hair came down to the middle of his back but somehow still looked spiky (Think of Jiraiya hair but orange) with red streaks in it. He had dark purple eyes but the most prominent feature were the six whisker marks, three each cheek, that were on his face.

"So are you a Homonculus or are you human?" Ed asked.

"Well I'm definitely not human and I'm also not a Homonculus I would call myself a demon or Hanyou," Naruto said.

"A demon please demons don't exist," Ed said.

"Hmm well can a human or Homonculus do this?" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and all of a sudden the room started getting frozen by ice starting from his feet and spreading outwards until the walls, floor and ceiling were covered.

"Anyway enough of that," Naruto said as he snapped his fingers again and the ice disappeared, "I come with a warning, shits going to get real soon and there will be a war between the Homonculus and Alchemists I can feel it and Grand Central will be the battle zone, and I swear Truth is going to be the driving force for the Homonculus."

"Wait you know of _the Truth_," Ed/Al said at the same time.

"Yes Truth and I were friends in another life so of course I will know him but for now I bid you farewell my gate openers," Naruto said as he bowed and once again disappeared.

"Well I think we should prepare and get stronger so when war comes, we will be ready leave now Fullmetal," Roy said.

_Location: Unknown._

On the top of a very tall mountain Naruto was sitting on the plateau at its peak whilst a blizzard was going on seemingly uncaring about it. All of a sudden he lifted his head to the sky and opened his eyes. "Let the games begin old friend…" Naruto whispered to the wind.

_Location: Unknown._

"…And let the best mind win," said a figure in a vast expanse of white and even he was white. The only way you could see him was the fuzzy black outline he had.

**A/N: Well there is the second chapter. First off I want you guys to come up with possible pairings and vote in the reviews so I have an idea of what you guys want to see. Also I challenge you to figure out what the connection between Naruto and Truth is in the reviews. Until next time…goodbye.**


End file.
